


Our fate is beckoning

by H3Rmajesty



Category: The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Clary Fray & Alec Lightwood Friendship, F/M, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:42:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3Rmajesty/pseuds/H3Rmajesty
Summary: Alec has always had feelings for his parabatai, but what happens when a hunt goes wrong and he meets the dazzling Magnus Bane?
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for this fandom, and I'm a really rusty writer so bear with me :)

Alec’s heart stuttered in his chest as Jace’s naked torso brushed against him. He quickly raised his staff to block the throw his parabatai was about to land, and let a hissed curse from between his teeth as the impact of the blow shifted him several inches backward on his feet.

Jace jumped backward and flashed him a cocky smirk, and no that was not fair his body did not get to feel like that from a smile. He quickly lunged forward attempting to hit Jace from the right side where he wasn’t blocked, but Jace moved quickly with his stealth rune and Alec came to a jarring stop, his face mere inches away from Jace’s. They stared into each other’s eyes daring someone to move. One of them was about to lose, and Alec knew Jace was determined it wouldn’t be him. But Alec was half distracted by Jace’s face. His stupid attractive face that had bothered him since he was old enough to feel attraction.

Alec carefully moved his face closer, and Jace’s eyes narrowed no doubt trying to figure out what move he was about to do. But no Alec’s traitorous was moving forward to kiss him. And time slowed, and his heart raced, and he could sense Jace’s chest rising and falling from all the moving from their sparring. Alec was so close; he was finally going to do it. Would Jace be mad? Maybe ~~hopefully~~ he wanted this as much as Alec did, his brain teased him.

But then Clary’s voice called from the other end of the training room, “Jace are you busy?”

Jace pulled back from Alec, and Alec stumbled since he had been leaning on Jace’s staff from where he had blocked him.

“No Clary” he shouted back, “Me and Alec were just training but its fine”

No it was not fine, thought Alec. He was about to kiss his best friend who he had been madly in love with since he was thirteen.

He didn’t hate Clary, but it was pretty close. Ever since she had come into their lives, she had been super special for some reason. Jace was infatuated, Izzy was best friends with her, and she could do no wrong apparently.

He stared in disbelief as Jace turned to put his staff back and said, “Sorry Alec gotta go. Good practice though, I couldn’t figure out what move you were about to pull there at the end”

Alec’s blood heated as he noticed Clary staring at Jace’s muscular figure as he pulled his shirt back over his head.

“fine” He muttered. “I didn’t want to practice anyway”

But the sarcastic comments were lost on Jace as he and Clary walked towards the exit, walking a little to close for his taste, and smiling about whatever they were talking about.

His heart hurt.


	2. Chapter 2

“Alright team. After Izzy goes in first and creates a diversion, me and Jace will follow and take out the demons stationed in the front. After that Clary is going to come through and guard our backs as we infiltrate the nest. Should be easy enough if we all stay focused.” Alec finished.

They had been tasked with taking on a nest of Desmurt demons. They were very deadly and had scorpion like tails that could inject you with a venom that might ensure you never see the light of day again. Saying they wanted to take this mission as carefully as possible might be an understatement.

“Alright look at me guys, if any of you don’t take this seriously you might end up paying your life for it.” he stared meaningfully at them

“Relax Alec,” Jace crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. His shirt pulled up at the bottom just barely, and Alec looked away. “When have you ever known me not to take a mission seriously?”

“Well let’s keep it that way” he glanced over at Clary, “It’s not you I’m worried about anyway.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Clary glared, “I am as capable as all of you”

“These aren’t some average demons Clary. They’re deadly for even the most skilled Shadowhunters, and you’re still new to this. Just keep up and you’ll be fine”

Clary huffed and sat back, “I’ll keep up just fine”

“Some extra training might not hurt either” Jace suggested, staring intently at Clary

“Good thinking Jace. Izzy why don’t you spend the afternoon practicing with Clary. Your whip might help her prepare for the stingers on those things” he stood up and started gathering his stuff off the meeting table.

“Um Alec” Izzy said in an undetectable voice, “I’m busy this afternoon with mom, remember?”

“Oh” said Alec. Shit that meant Jace would be the only one free. “Well I guess I can train with Clary then”

Jace raised an eyebrow, “I thought you were busy this afternoon planning the mission?”

“Well um, I thought you were busy” he said. Scratching the back of his neck and looking uncomfortably down.

“I’ve got nothing to do this afternoon actually” Jace replied. He looked over at Clary and grinned “Guess you’re stuck with me”

Clary giggled and said something back as they both headed off towards the training room.

Alec stared after them with a hardened expression.

“Alec” Izzy started, but he held up a hand to stop her. “Don’t even get started” he growled

“It’s just, you’ve been kind of...” she made a gesture with her hand that Alec couldn’t interpret “distracted and,” she winced “jealous”

Alec stared for a moment and then picked up his stuff and spun around, walking away without a word.

“Alec wait” Izzy said and chased after him

“I don’t want to talk about it” he said with a tight expression

“It’s ok Alec, I’m not going to judge you” Izzy replied soothingly

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it!” He practically shouted back at her

Izzy froze, not used to her brother raising his voice at anyone. “Oh, well, I’ll be here if you want to talk” she said quietly, and turned and walked back down the hall.

Alec groaned and slumped back against the nearest wall. He cursed his body for acting this way. For fucks sake he was almost twenty-four. He wasn’t a hormonal teenager; he could act rationally. But for some reason his body wasn’t getting the memo.

Maybe Izzy was on to something when she always talked about him being repressed and needing to get laid. Problem is, his body didn’t want girls. And the Shadowhunters definitely weren’t on board with what his body wanted. Besides, he wouldn’t even know what to do if someone actually was into him. He had kissed a girl once when he was younger. It didn’t do much for him, and he always felt weird. All the other Shadowhunter boys had talked about girls when they were growing up. He felt odd and out of place since he didn’t want to talk about girls.

It had only been several years later when he had woken up covered in sweat and rock hard from a dream about sparring with a shirtless Jace, that he realized something was wrong with him.

Since then Izzy had figured it out saying, “you know you aren’t discreet staring at Jace like that all the time”. He had choked on his cereal and sputtered, “I have no idea what you’re talking about” Izzy had just given him a knowing look and went back to her breakfast.

Alec sighed and headed towards his room. He supposed there was no use trying to hide things from his sister.

* * *

Something large and heavy fell on Alec’s back and he woke with start.

“Wha- “he muttered, sitting straight up and glancing around to make sure he wasn’t being attacked.

“Dude c’mon, it’s 9 o’clock already and you’re still in bed?”

Jace was lying on his back next to him, his arms behind his head.

Alec froze, “It’s nine? crap”. He hurried out of bed, grabbing new clothes for a shower.

“Are you doing ok man? You don’t usually sleep in this late” Jace said hesitantly

“Yeah I just stayed up late to research for the mission” he pulled the door close to a crack and stepped in his bathroom.

“Well you know you can talk to me if anything’s wrong” Jace said from his room

He was glad he was in a separate room so Jace couldn’t see his face, “yeah I know”, he said softly.

“You’ve just been acting kind of different lately,” Jace mused, “You know you don’t have to take missions too seriously. We’re all here, you don’t need to do them yourself.”

“I know”, he said leaning his head back against the shower wall, “I know” he said softly

* * *

After a rather interesting breakfast (Izzy cooked) our group gathered around an empty table in the library to discuss the mission. After we were done briefing the mission, we headed to the training room to grab gear.

Alec grabbed his bow and slung it on his back, pulling a few extra arrows just in case. Izzy grabbed a few knives in addition to her whip. Jace grabbed his usual, a seraph blade, and Clary grabbed one as well.

They had to walk five blocks to get to the nest. The demons had taken residence in an old theater building that mundanes claimed was haunted because of the awful noises the demons sometimes made.

The walk felt calming to Alec. Sure New York City wasn’t known for being a nice stroll through the park, but something about the place Alec had grown up in always made him feel safe and at home.

They moved smoothly through the crowds of people walking, invisible to anyone without the sight.

They weren’t invincible however. They could easily get hit by a mundane vehicle, the driver just wouldn’t know what they had hit.

Soon they were rounding the corner of the block the theater was on.

“Alright Izzy, head in. We’ll be right behind you” Alec said.

“On it” Izzy grinned.

We walked the remainder of the block to the theater, and Izzy went down the alley beside the building.

Alec pulled out his bow and shot an arrow at the small window on the side of the building. The piece of plastic holding the window snapped and the window fell open.

“Thanks bro” Izzy said, and jumped and pulled herself up into the window frame. She grabbed the arrow out of the window and tossed it back to Alec. He caught it and Izzy disappeared inside the building.

“Alright let’s head around back guys” Alec said, and the three of them moved cautiously with their weapons raised around to the back of the theater building. As soon as Izzy took out the few demons in the front, she would open the door and let them in. If they had all tried to get in the building through the building, it would have been too noisy and taken too long.

An awful roar sounded from inside the building and Jace winced. Then the door rattled for a second and Izzy stepped out covered in ichor.

“Good job Izzy. Come on Jace” he waved a hand at his parabatai and the three of them headed into the building with their weapons drawn.

They turned into a hallway where about five Desmurt demons stood. Their strange animalistic bodies, huge scorpion like stingers, twelve beady eyes, and jaws full of large teeth as pointy as a knife, were nothing fun to look at. He hoped Clary wouldn’t be too horrified of them.

Alec drew his arrow and shot the first demon in one of his glittery all black eyes. It let out an un earthly wail and stumbled back. The demon behind it launched at Alec, but Izzy’s whip lashed out and curled against its back leg. She gave a hard pull and the demon got dragged back towards her. Jace raised his blade and the demons head tumbled off. Its body twitched as it disintegrated into thin air, its black blood still splattered around them.

They launched themselves into the hall, slowly bringing down the demons. Soon they were all gone and they stood there panting and splattered in black.

“Some demons clean up real nice. These demons are not one of them” Jace remarked dryly as he swiped some of the black ichor of his face.

“Clary its clear!” Izzy yelled back down the hallway.

Clary rounded the corner and wrinkled her nose at the sludge everywhere.

“I’m going to need to shower all day to get the feeling of this off” Isabelle snorted

Clary gasped, “Jace you’re hurt”

Alec and Isabelle whirled around in panic. Sure enough, the shoulder of Jace’s black jacket was ripped and blood was soaking through.

“I’m fine” Jace quickly said before anyone could get too panicked. “One of them just got me with its claws. They aren’t venomous there and it’s not that deep. Nothing a healing rune can’t fix”

“If you say so” Clary replied, looking doubtful

Jace slung his uninjured arm over Clary’s shoulder, “never doubt the power of a healing rune”, and then looking into Clary’s eyes he said more softly, “I’ll be fine”.

Alec drew another arrow “alright guys lets head into the nest. They keep their young guarded where the stage is. Based on our information so far, there should be about five more in that room. We were told there should be about ten in total, not including the young. So we should be halfway through the nest. The young are not as deadly as the adults, so don’t focus on them until all the older ones are killed.”

Clary pulled her seraph blade out and said its name. “Alright let’s do this”.

They wandered the abandoned building as they made their way to the stage room.

“Kind of weak security in this place” Jace remarked.

“Actually it makes sense” Izzy replied, “If there is only ten of them, five would be out here and five would be in there.”

They turned into a hallway that had an old decaying sign that read, “St ge entra ce”

Everyone drew their weapons as Jace walked forward and opened the door that led onto the stage. They all drew closer and looked out into the huge circular shaped room filled with seats beyond the large stage they stood behind.

“By the angel” Izzy gasped in horror. Everyone else stayed silent.

In the middle of the stage, it looked like it had been collapsed. There was a large hole that looked like a meteor had crashed into it. In the hole were a variety of sized Desmurt demons curled up, all of them still young. There were large glowing green and purple eggs in with them.

But that wasn’t what they were staring at. They were looking at the room, crawling with Desmurt demons. Whoever had reported that there was about ten demons had been completely wrong. There had to be at least a hundred in this room. Some of them were curled together, some were stalking up and down the seated isles, some were hanging from the ceiling, and all of them were deadly.

Jace discreetly tried to pull the door shut, but it let out a low whining creak, and every single of the twelve eyed demons turned and looked at them.

“run.” Alec said drawing his bow and stepping in front of all of them, “RUN!!” he shouted, and half of the demons turned and ran towards them, roaring their awful sounds.

They all raced back down the hallway, leaping over decaying furniture, and twisting around the maze of rooms in the theater.

They raced around a room with only half a door, and Clary shouted “we came from that way!” they turned and looked at her and then ran back around the corner to the hall she pointed at.

In the few seconds it had taken them, the demons had drawn closer, only about seven feet behind them.

“I see the door!” Isabelle gasped

A demon launched itself at the back of Alec. He could feel the hot breath as its deadly jaws snapped mere inches from his neck.

He turned for a split second and launched an arrow into the face of it. It yelped and fell back, blocking several of the demons chasing them and giving them a small bit of distance between them

They were close to the door, when a lone Desmurt demon came out of an empty room ahead and blocked their path.

Jace sped up and launched himself in the air, with all his weight he hit the demon with his boots, knocking it back into the wall. He tried to slice it with his blade, but it started writhing and trying to bite and scratch him.

He jumped back and yelled, “Come on let’s get out of here!”

They all ran smoothly to the open door, and just made it outside.

“We need to barricade the door” Alec panted

Clary screamed in pain. They all turned around and Alec’s blood went cold. Back in the hallway, Clary was lying on her stomach. The demon that had ambushed them had its deadly stinger buried in Clary’s shoulder.

“CLARY” Jace shouted, and leapt towards the door. But Alec blocked him, “Start working on barricading the door. Your shoulder is hurt and you won’t be able to pick her up.”

He turned around and nocked three arrows. He shot them at the demons still coming down the hallway, and several fell and tripped over each other. He used the split second to his advantage and raced down the hall. He grabbed a seraph blade inside his jacket, and called its name. It shot open and he collided with the demon still pinning Clary to the ground. It exploded into ichor and Clary whimpered and rolled on her back. He grabbed her quickly and slung her into his arms. She cried out with the impact, but he turned and sprinted back outside as fast as he could.

Jace and Izzy slammed the door shut behind him and jammed some long boards of wood in it.

“Come on its not safe yet” Jace said and they all went back around the building from where they had entered.

Alec heard the demons start banging on the door behind them.

Once they were at the end of the street, they all stopped and slumped down. Alec gently sat Clary on the sidewalk. He was glad they were glamoured. If any mundanes were around they would be sure to ask questions.

“How bad is it?” Izzy asked nervously

“I don’t know” Alec said gravely. “Clary you need to take off your jacket”

Clary shakily moved her hands, “It hurts really bad” she said in a scared voice. “I thought you said these things were deadly. Am I going to die?”

Alec didn’t respond. Instead he unzipped her jacket for her and pulled it off. The back of her shirt had a hole in it where the tip of the stinger pierced her skin, but he couldn’t see the wound.

“Here” Jace said, and handed him a short knife.

Alec carefully cut down a short portion of the back of her shirt, then he stopped. “Shit”

“What?” Clary’s voice trembled, “What’s wrong Alec?”

“I just realized we can’t touch it. If we touch the venom, we could become poisoned as well”

Alec set the knife down. “Does anyone have gloves?”

“No” Jace admitted

“Me either” said Izzy

“Let’s get her back to the institute. They might have something for the venom there.” Alec carefully covered Clary’s back with the jacket and picked her up again.

“Alec, I thought you said there was no medicine for Desmurt demon venom” Izzy said

“We’ll figure something out” he replied, hoping he sounded like he knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have an official update schedule, but I'm guessing I'll probably update at least once a week, maybe more.


End file.
